Les larmes du désert
by TearOfSand
Summary: Un Gaara blessé, amnésique et handicapé social ? Il n'en fallait pas moins pour attiser la curiosité du jeune Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/bonsoir,**

 **Après une longue hésitation, j'ai décidé de franchir le pas en me remettant à écrire. J'espère que cela vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser toutes vos critiques constructives, j'ai bien conscience que j'ai perdu la main depuis toutes ces années ^^"**

 **Enjoy !**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **pov Gaara**

Il fait affreusement froid, moi qui suis habitué aux températures extrêmes du désert. Mon ombre écarlate reflète de la terrible défaite que je viens d'endurer. Mon crâne me fait mal. Atrocement mal. Le sang m'aveugle. Soudainement, sans me prévenir, mon corps s'affaisse et s'écrase sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. La solitude ne m'a jamais gêné, mais cette fois ci, elle est pesante. Vais-je mourir ainsi ? Seul, perdu, effrayé..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **pov Sasuke**

\- _Naruto arrête !_

Pour ne rien changer aux habitudes, le blondinet prend un malin plaisir à me taquiner, or, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aime se faire emmerder.

- _Sas'ke teme_.

Je lèves les yeux au ciel face à cette pseudo insulte. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je sortirais avec un gars pareil hein ? Pourtant il semble bien que je l'aime. C'est étrange. Très étrange.

\- _Tais toi un peu, baka_ , répliquais-je agacé.

Mais face à son manque de calme évident, je décide de sortir m'aérer un peu. J'enjambe le corps de Naruto, prétextant un rendez-vous avec Shikamaru et Kiba, il grommelle un peu mais ne tente rien, connaissant bien mon caractère de merde.

L'air frais ébouriffe mes cheveux de jais, le ciel est nuageux. Je laisse mes pas me perdre dans la forêt, n'ayant de toute manière rien de bien spécial à faire. Soudain, quelque chose attire mon attention. Un amas de terre suspect. Intrigué et méfiant, je m'approche avec prudence, mon sharingan me titillant. Cette chose est immense ce qui la rend encore plus étrange. Avec une méfiance digne d'un Uchiwa, je dépose ma main sur la surface lisse. Du sable.. Un sarcophage de sable.. Je tente alors de fracasser cette boîte, en vain. De nature peu curieuse, j'esquive cette chose et poursuis ma route, cependant un sentiment étrange me serre l'estomac. Il me faut cette prison de sable.. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais je suis comme irrémédiablement attiré par cette bien étrange construction.

Il me fallut tout de même plus d'une heure pour rapatrier cette boule de sable jusqu'à chez moi, celle ci pesant son poids. Pour une fois, je suis bien heureux de vivre seul, personne ne viendra me déranger pendant mon inspection. Je pousse du pieds le sarcophage et l'installe face à mon lit, en position horizontale. Je devrais appeler Neji afin qu'il l'analyse avec son byakugan mais quelque chose au fond de moi m'en empêche. Je suis fasciné sans raison apparente, par ce tas de sable qui repose sur mon plancher. Que faire ? Rien ne me prouve que cette chose est inoffensive, et j'aurais l'air bien con si quelque chose en sort et me tue dans mon sommeil. Cependant, je ne capte aucun signe de vie. Après tout, comment quelqu'un pourrait t-il se retrouver dans une pareille situation et survivre par dessus le marché. Je grimace en m'imaginant la présence d'un cadavre en son cœur. Brrr.

\- _Sasukeeeeee !_

Cette voix si familière me tire de mes pensées. J'ouvre ma fenêtre et m'y penche, fixant alors le blondinet qui se dresse devant ma porte.

\- _Tu as déjà fini avec Shika et Kiba ?_ Me lance t-il, un brin suspicieux.

\- _Euh... ouais_ , rétorquais-je avec un aplomb absent.

\- _Je vais à la soirée chez Lee, tu m'accompagne hein ?_

Je n'ai absolument aucune envie d'aller dans ce genre d'endroit. Aucune. Je ne supporte pas la présence de gens alcoolisés. Et puis, Naruto en fera sûrement partie, et croyez moi, ce n'est pas beau à voir. Malgré tout, j'enfile ma veste et quitte la pièce après un dernier regard à cette coque de sable, ne pouvant pas résister à l'envie de voir Naruto. C'est vrai que ce gosse est chiant, collant, et souvent bien trop niais, mais il a su me toucher et depuis je ne jure que par lui, même si on nous prend régulièrement pour des adversaires plutôt que pour un couple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Pov Naruto**

Je pousse Shika en direction de la baignoire remplie d'une multitude de choses dont entre autre de l'eau, de l'alcool et divers chips de toutes les formes imaginables. La soirée à débutée il y a déjà plusieurs heures, et l'excitation est à son apogée. Le pourcentage d'alcool dans le sang de chacun comment à frôler l'interdit et cela commence à se voir chez certains. Sakura batifole gaiement avec Lee, chose impossible sans une bonne dizaine de verres de sake dans le nez.

Je repère alors mon petit brun favoris, assis sur le canapé entre Neji qui pelote un bel inconnu et Ino qui visiblement discute de choses philosophiques avec Tenten. Ni une ni deux, je pars vers lui, dérapant quelque peu sous les effets de l'alcool. Sasuke semble bien étrange ce soir, certes je suis habitué à son manque de joie mais d'habitude il essaie au moins de faire semblant, du moins avec moi. Là il a l'air ailleurs. Et ce n'est qu'une fois mes fesses sur ses cuisses qu'il capte ma présence.

\- _Bonjour beau brun, voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir ?_ Lançais-je dans un petit rire idiot.

\- _Tu es bien trop bourré pour ça_ , rétorque l'Uchiwa avec un léger sourire amusé.

\- _Moi ? Bourré ?_ Dis-je en tendant mon index vers lui, exagérant alors mon geste pour imiter un homme saoul.

Son rire suite à ces quelques mots me rassure. C'est qu'il n'est pas facile tout les jours mon Sasuke, avec ses crises d'Uchiwa là. Soudain, ses bras chauds se referment autour de moi et il me soulève comme si je n'étais qu'un petit chiot. Je ne me plains pas, et puis quoi encore, j'aime bien jouer les princesses de temps en temps.

\- _Rentrons, tu es cuit_ , marmonne le brun qui en a visiblement marre du bruit et de l'euphorie générale.

J'hoche ma tête, apercevant juste avant de sortir, le corps de Shika, dégoulinant de diverses textures. Le voilà enfin sortie de cette baignoire. Un rire me prend alors que je lui cries des phrases sans sens, l'alcool commençant à vraiment me taper sur le neurone.

Tout est floue autour de moi, je me laisse bercer par les pas réguliers de mon prince, me sentant si bien avec lui. J'ai galéré comme un fou pour l'avoir ce Sasuke, alors je ferais tout pour le garder et ce jusqu'à la fin. Avec douceur, il dépose mon corps sur le matelas affublé d'une couverture verte et orange, signe que nous sommes chez moi. Je sens vaguement qu'il me déshabille, mais n'oppose pas de résistance, bien trop mort pour ça. Son visage apparaît face au mien juste avant que je ne sombre dans un sommeil comateux, aillant grand besoin de décuver. Mes lèvres s'ouvrent pour souffler un « je t'aime » si faible qu'il ne semble pas l'avoir entendu. Un sourire idiot se peint sur mon visage et je sombre pour de bon, en sécurité dans les bras de mon petit ami.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjouuuuur,**

 **j'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plut, voici le second c:**

 **J'ai l'habitude de faire des chapitres courts mais si vous préférez plus long (combinaison de plusieurs chapitres) n'hésitez pas à me le dire :)**

 **pov Sasuke**

Je commence à sérieusement désespérer. Cette coque de sable me rend fou. Outre l'obsession maladive qu'elle exerce sur moi, elle s'obstine à garder précieusement les secrets qu'elle referme. Car oui, je dois bien l'avouer, au bout de deux semaines d'attente, j'ai un tantinet pété les plombs et un courage sortit de je n'sais où, m'a fait frapper sur cette coque. Et devinez quoi ? Elle a sonné creux. Mais je suis resté sur ma faim, impossible de la briser et pourtant j'y suis allé fort, en vain. Je frotte alors ma nuque, assis sur mon lit, mon dos reposant sur le mur. Mon regard sombre fixe la surface lisse et brune avec toujours cette même curiosité. Je crois bien que je n'attends plus rien de cette chose. Dans un soupir las, je me laisse tomber sur le côté et feuillette un magasine.

Un bruit de vaisselle brisée me fait relever la tête, je me redresse et pars en direction de ma fenêtre, curieux. Rien. Le désert total. Rah, si c'est encore ce fichu chat qui est entré par la fenêtre de la cuisine et a renversé quelque chose, je le mange dès ce soir ! Agacé, je m'élance vers l'escalier quand soudain, mon regard est attiré par la coque de sable. Je demeure figé de stupeur. Enfin ! Le sable s'effrite lentement, dévoilant alors quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné.

 **Pov Naruto**

\- _Sasuke bordel !_

Je jettes mon portable sur le sol, shootant par la même occasion dans un coussin qui traîne non loin de mon pieds. Ce qu'il peut être agaçant ce Uchiwa, à jouer le mec mystérieux ! Tout grognon, je fixe le pauvre téléphone fissuré. Pourquoi mon brun ne répond-il pas ? Quelque chose cloche en ce moment. Cela fait un mois que mon Sasuke est étrange. Pas étrange comme d'habitude, non, distant et sans cesse ailleurs. Au début j'ai pensé que cela venait de moi, que peut être notre couple l'ennuyait plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. Mais Sakura m'a confié ne plus le voir, lui qui traînait si souvent dehors avant. Quelque chose se trame et je n'aime pas ça.

Vêtu d'un pull orange et d'un jean noir, j'arpente les rues à la recherche de mon brun ténébreux. Aucune trace de lui. Je décide alors d'aller frapper à sa porte, là il ne pourra pas m'éviter. Ni une ni deux, me voilà devant la porte des Uchiwa où à présent seul Sasuke réside depuis le décès brutal de sa famille et le départ de son frère. Je lèves mon bras, toquant alors doucement à la porte. En l'absence de réponse je commence à m'exciter davantage, frappant la porte comme un enfant capricieux et beuglant le nom de mon chéri comme si ma vie en dépendait. Seulement voilà, personne ne vient. Il n'est sans doute pas chez lui, sinon pourquoi ne m'ouvrirait-il pas ? Et si.. Non.. Prit de doutes je monte sur le toit voisin et tente de regarder par la fenêtre qui donne sur la chambre du brun, tétanisé à l'idée de le découvrir avec un autre.

Aucun signe de vie. Démoralisé, je fais marche arrière et traîne des pieds jusqu'à chez Shikamaru, bien décidé à partager mon malheur avec lui.

 **Pov Sasuke**

Le sable tombe par petits morceaux, heurtant une forme molle avant de redevenir poussière. Un bras.. C'est bel est bien un bras que je vois lentement apparaître. J'avais raison, me voilà avec un cadavre sur les bras ! J'agrippe alors fermement les bords du cocon de sable et le détruit peu à peu, dévoilant avec stupéfaction le corps d'un homme de mon âge. Sa peau blanche m'hypnotise. Et moi qui me croyait peu bronzé ! Fasciné par cet être, mon regard glisse sur son corps avec autant d'attention que Naruto devant un bol de ramen. Je découvre de nombreuses traces de sang séché qui témoignent des violences qu'à endurer ce corps. Que dois-je faire ? Je fouille le sarcophage mais ne trouve aucun bandeau témoignant d'une appartenance à un village. Qui est ce gars ? Dois-je aller prévenir l'Hokage ? Accablé de questions, je quitte la pièce un instant, aillant besoin de réfléchir et mettre au point un plan, comme toujours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tiraillé par un sentiment inconnu, je reviens m'agenouiller devant ce corps si frêle. Je vais sans doute le regretter un jour, mais mon instinct me hurle de soigner cette personne qui contre toute attente, est toujours bien vivante. Je tends alors ma main vers ce corps endormi et sursaute légèrement lorsque un petit bouclier de sable immobilise ma main à quelques centimètres de la peau blanche. Je fronce mes sourcils et tente d'aborder l'inconnu par un autre endroit, tendant cette fois ci ma main vers son épaule. Un nouveau bouclier de sable m'empêche de toucher le jeune homme. Frustré, je m'assieds en tailleur et le fixe. Son visage presque enfantin est caché par des cheveux tellement poussiéreux qu'ils en ressortent grisâtres. Un étrange symbole dépasse de sous une mèche, mais il m'est impossible de le déchiffrer puisque je n'en vois qu'une infime partie. Qui est ce gars putain ?! Combien de temps va-t-il rester là à pourrir dans ma chambre ?! Agacé et frustré, je me relèves et pars sur mon lit. Comment vais-je pouvoir dormir à présent, sachant qu'un parfait inconnu, potentiellement dangereux, se trouve à quelques mètres de moi. Bravo Sasuke, toujours la bonne idée hein !

La porte de la salle de bain claque derrière moi. Une bonne douche et me voilà avec les idées claires, enfin, disons que j'ai retrouvé mon calme, car concrètement, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire de ce mec. Une source lumineuse attire alors mon attention, mon portable. En voyant le nombre d'appels manqués et de messages provenant de Naruto, je tique et fronce les sourcils. Après une moue agacée, je décide de rappeler le petit blond. Sa voix ne se fait pas attendre à l'autre bout du fil.

\- _SASUKE ! Je me suis inquiété bordel ! Tu es où ? Tu fais quoi ? T'es avec qui ? Tout va bien ?_ S'exclame alors mon blondinet de petit ami, toujours aussi survolté.  
\- _Naruto baka,cesse un peu de crier. J'étais juste chez moi,_ je pionçais ok. _Seul._

\- _Je suis venu frappé chez toi, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas ouvert bon sang ?_ Ronchonne l'Uzumaki.

\- ….

Je demeure parfaitement immobile. Naruto est venu frappé ? Comment se fait-il que je n'ai rien entendu ? Mes sourcils se froncent alors que mon regard se perd sur le corps d'albâtre de mon étonnant invité. Etais-je si concentré sur ce mec que je n'ai même pas entendu la voix de Naruto ? Pensif, j'en oublie de placer le portable contre mon oreille, et ce n'est que lorsque le blond pousse un cri que je réalise la distance entre mon appareil et mon système auditif. Je remonte à nouveau mon bras.

- _Tu disais ?_ Demandais-je comme si de rien n'était.

- _Sas'ke teme ! Tu te fiche de moi ?! Ramène desuite tes fesses chez Shika._

Avant que je ne puisses protester, la communication est coupée, sans doute le blondinet m'a raccroché au nez. Je soupire. Certes, je dois bien le reconnaître, depuis quelques temps notre relation se dégrade. Pas que je ne l'aime plus, mais j'ne sais pas, il ne me manque plus comme avant et son comportement exubérant commence à m'excéder.

Je m'habille à la volée et prends mes clefs, partant à contre coeur vers l'habitation du génie. Des questions me hantent durant tout le trajet, et je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder derrière moi plusieurs fois. Bon sang, que vais-je faire..


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde c:**

 **Je poste tout les jours tant qu'il me l'est encore possible, mais prochainement je publierais sans doute moins régulièrement. J'essaierais de ne pas trop vous faire attendre tout de même ! :)**

 **Merci à ceux/celles qui lisent ma fiction, cela me fait très plaisir c:**

 **C'est assez long à se mettre en place mais ne vous en faîtes pas, j'y arrives lentement mais sûrement !**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre je vais opérer à un changement de style, ou plutôt de point de vue ( pov ) car je me sens un peu restreinte avec celui ci :)**

 **J'espère que ce troisième chapitre va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me faire remonter vos remarques bonnes comme mauvaises tant que c'est constructif :D**

 **Enjoy**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Pov sasuke**

\- _Rentrez bien !_

Je souris et salut Shika avant de m'éloigner, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. Suite à cette petite soirée chez le génie, Naruto a insisté pour que je passe l'après midi chez lui. En bon petit-ami, c'est ce que je fais sans trop râler. Durant tout le trajet, le blondinet ne cesse de babiller en évoquant mille et une chose auxquelles je ne prêtes aucune attention. Mon esprit divague, toujours vers ce même sujet : le garçon et le sarcophage de sable. Je meurs d'envie de rentrer chez moi et passer des heures à le fixer, mais si je prétexte une quelconque excuse, Naruto risque de se fâcher vu qu'en se moment je ne suis déjà pas très présent. C'est donc un tantinet contraint que j'arrive chez l'Uzumaki. Tout comme moi, il vit seul, et cela se voit. C'est le bordel. Des t-shirts traînent sur le sol, des pantalons jonchent les meubles, bref, c'est là que vit Naruto. D'ailleurs celui ci à tendance à vite se vexer lorsque j'essaie de lui suggérer que ranger n'est pas du luxe.

Je pose mes fesses sur son lit, retirant alors mes chaussures afin de pouvoir m'allonger. Automatiquement, ma main vient se poser sur ma nuque, celle ci me brûlant légèrement. Depuis quelques temps, une étrange marque, scellée par Kakashi Sensei, déclenche des brûlures assez violentes. De vieux souvenirs remontent à la surface, Orochimaru, Naruto, Sakura.. Un frisson secoue mon corps.

\- _Sas'ke, tout va bien ? Elle te fait encore mal ? Tu veux un massage ? Montre la moi._

Je lèves les yeux au ciel, terrassé par l'avalanche de questions que le blond me pose.

\- _Tout va bien, viens donc par ici._

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que l'Uzumaki se jette sur moi, entourant ma nuque de ses bras et déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres. J'y réponds, un peu évasivement. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ça, mais plutôt que je préfères le calmer, n'aillant pas envie que cela se termine en partie de jambes en l'air. Mes doigts glissent dans sa chevelure d'or et je lui souris légèrement, chose qui le fait toujours craquer. Je me sens mal de penser à cet inconnu chez moi alors que je me trouve dans le lit de mon petit-ami. Sans déconner. Qu'est ce qui cloche chez moi ?

L'après midi se passe bien, ponctuée de câlins, de baisers et d'autres marques d'affections plus ou moins enfantines. Je décides de rester chez lui pour le repas du soir, mais regrette aussi tôt en le voyant sortir ses éternels ramens. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas, mais je commence à fortement saturer. Comment fait-il pour en manger autant ?

\- _Tiens Sasunounet_ , lance le blond en me tendant mon bol.

\- _Naruto, encore un surnom comme ça et je te vends au village d'Oto_ , répliquais-je en fronçant mes sourcils.

\- _T'oserais pas, je te manquerais trop. Tu m'aimes hein ? Parce que moi je t'aime. Je t'aime fort mon Sasunou... !_ S'interrompt le blond en se retrouvant avec l'emballage des ramens dans la bouche.

Le repas se déroula tranquillement, quelque peu dérangé par les bêtises du blond et mes menaces d'atteinte à sa vie. Et c'est épuisé qui je rentre chez moi, ayant refusé de dormir chez Naruto malgré les supplications et les propositions interdites aux mineurs qui m'ont été faîtes.

D'un geste las, je pousse ma porte, aillant à cet instant précis totalement oublié la présence d'un certain inconnu chez moi. Je monte les escaliers et entre dans ma chambre, prêt à m'étaler de tout mon long sur le lit quand soudain je m'immobilise. Une silhouette maigre et chancelante se tient face à moi, d'un geste vif je tends le bras pour rattraper cet individu avant qu'il ne tombe au sol et une fois de plus, un bouclier de sable m'en empêche. Impuissant, je regarde ce corps si frêle, s'étaler sur mon plancher sans une plainte. Mon cerveau dysfonctionne alors totalement, que dois je faire ? L'aider au risque de tomber dans un piège ? Attaquer le premier ? Je reste stupidement là, debout, à fixer le corps inerte. Ce qui me tire de ma rêverie est un nouveau mouvement de l'inconnu. Ses yeux s'ouvrent, dévoilant deux billes d'un bleu ciel qui peut vous tuer en une fraction de seconde par sa beauté. Je m'accroupis et tends lentement le bras vers ce corps fragile, murmurant alors quelques mots :

- _Doucement.. Laisse moi t'aider.._

Un grondement sourd me répond et un nouveau bouclier se dresse entre ma main et sa peau brune car couverte de boue. Les yeux de glace me fixent intensément, je suis comme pétrifié. Puis soudain, sans aucune raison apparente, le sable retombe et retourne dans le sarcophage. Surprit et tout excité, je tends à nouveau mon bras et c'est avec stupéfaction que ma peau rencontre pour la première fois, ce corps si mystérieux. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est à bout de force, le sang séché couvrant toujours une importante partie de sa morphologie. Avec une lenteur et une délicatesse que je ne me connaissais pas, je soulèves le jeune homme et l'emmène dans ma salle de bain. Il a grand besoin d'un bain. Sous l'adrénaline, je ne prête aucune attention aux éventuels désirs que je pourrais ressentir face à un corps nu. Car en effet, après avoir déposé le corps sur le sol, je lui retire ses principaux vêtements, lui laissant le strict minimum uniquement par peur qu'il ne se braque à nouveau.

L'eau chaude remplie la baignoire, le corps de l'inconnu se laissant peu à peu découvrir alors que l'eau retire la boue. Avec d'infinies précautions et sous le regard de glace de mon invité, je frotte sa peau, dévoilant tantôt des cicatrices franchement pas belles à voir, tantôt une peau d'une pâleur sans nom. Je suis concentré sur ma tâche, ce qui semble le détendre puisqu'il s'autorise à fermer les yeux de temps en temps.

Une fois le corps entièrement lavé, je m'attaque à ses cheveux. Autant dire que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de posséder une baignoire et non une douche, sans elle je serais totalement trempé. Mes doigts glissent dans la tignasse pleine de boue, de sable et de poussière. Sous mes massages doux et l'action de l'eau, une couleur nouvelle émerge, un rouge vif absolument sublime. Est-ce une couleur naturelle ? Je nettoie avec soin chaque mèche, me sentant comme un archéologue qui découvre un fossile rare. L'eau ruisselle sur son visage et le lave sans que j'ai besoin de le toucher, de toute façon je doute que le roux m'aurait laissé faire.

Fier de mon travail, je me recule pour prendre une serviette et attraper le corps trempé. J'enroule le roux dans la serviette et le frictionne alors qu'il semble dans un état comateux. Sa santé m'inquiète vraiment. Si demain soir il est toujours ainsi, je me résignerais à l'emmener à l'hôpital de Konoha et ainsi à perdre l'exclusivité que j'ai sur lui.

Une fois son petit corps sec, je lui mets un de mes pull, ne cherchant pas à lui faire changer ses vêtements encore humides pour une fois de plus, ne pas le brusquer. J'ai l'impression de jouer à la poupée tellement tout son corps semble désarticulé et mort. Je m'occuperais de ses blessures demain, elles semblent de toute façon quasiment toutes cicatrisées. Le plus urgent est sans doute de le nourrir. Mais à peine l'ai-je déposer sur mon lit qu'il sombre dans un sommeil profond.

Alors que je prends place à l'autre bout de mon malheureux petit lit une place dans le but de dormir, ses mèches qui commencent à sécher retombent de chaque côté de son visage. C'est ainsi que le caractère inscrit sur son front se dévoile au grand jour. Oh mon dieu... je ne l'avais pas desuite reconnu à cause de la saleté, mais c'est le frère de Kankuro.. Ce dit Kankuro que j'ai rencontré lors de l'examen Chunin m'avait vaguement parlé de son cadet qui avait mystérieusement disparu avant de pouvoir se rendre à Konoha. Je n'avais vu de lui qu'une petite photo le représentant aux côtés de sa sœur et de son frère. Que vais-je faire.. c'est un futur ninja de Suna qui se trouve actuellement dans mon lit. Si je ne le dénonce pas, je risque de me faire griller et sévèrement réprimander. Mais d'un côté, il ne semble tellement pas agressif.. Nous verrons bien à mon réveil. Et c'est l'esprit assaillit de questions que je sombre dans un sommeil agité.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salouuuu,**

 **Je reviens avec ce chapitre 4 qui sous les conseils d'une lectrice, est un peu plus long ! c:**

 **Donc comme prévenu précédemment, j'ai changé de point de vue, et cela me a bien mieux, j'espère que vous aussi ça vous plaira :)**

 **Pour ce qui est du caractère des personnages, je tenais à préciser suite à un commentaire, que oui, Sasuke est différent du Sasuke qu'on peut voir dans l'animé. Tout simplement car son comportement était trop proche de celui de Gaara en terme de relations sociales et que si les deux sont de parfaits glaçons, je n'ai plus rien à écrire c: (et je change Sasuke et non Gaara car Sabaku c'est chouchounet okok -porte-) Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, au fil de l'histoire je vais tenter de trouver un juste milieu pour eux deux :D**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 4 où enfin l'intrigue se met en place,**

 **enjoy !**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **[changement de pov]**

Le soleil vient doucement caresser le visage de l'Uchiwa encore endormit. Il faut dire qu'il a eu droit à son plein d'émotions la veille. Qui aurait pu prédire une telle chose ? Un futur ninja de Suna, perdu dans les bois, emprisonné dans un sarcophage de sable. A moins que ce sarcophage ne soit en réalité un cocon, visant alors à le protéger jusqu'à la fin de son évolution. Qui sait. Le brun frissonne et frémit avant d'ouvrir ses yeux. La reconnexion au monde extérieur lui est assez longue, il reste allongé, clignant des yeux, et ce durant quelques secondes. Puis soudain, tout lui revient et il se redresse d'un bond, constatant qu'il est seul dans son lit. Son regard parcourt la petite pièce et se dépose sur une masse rouge. Gaara.. Le jeune roux est assit face à un petit tas de sable, sans doute les restes du fameux cocon.

Le rouquin s'est réveillé tôt, comme souvent, et fut totalement chamboulé d'ouvrir les yeux sur un environnement inconnu. Il n'aime pas ça, le changement. Cela l'effraie. Mais comme toujours, fidèle à lui même, il ne laisse rien paraître, son visage demeurant dénudé de toute émotion. Lorsque le brun bouge derrière lui, il tourne la tête dans sa direction, ses pupilles de glace transperçant l'Uchiwa. Celui ci s'immobilise immédiatement, non pas part peur mais pour éviter de brusquer le rouquin.

- _Je suis Uchiwa Sasuke, je connais vaguement Kankuro.._

Le roux cligne des yeux, refusant de parler. Qui est ce Kankuro ? Soudain un violent mal de crâne lui arrache un petit cri tandis que ses mains se glissent dans sa tignasse de feu. Il reste longuement ainsi, se tordant de douleur. Une chose en lui hurle et lui déchire le crâne.

De son côté l'uchiwa descend du lit en voyant le Sabaku souffrir de la sorte. Il tend la main vers lui mais un bouclier de sable l'arrête une fois de plus. Cependant, autre chose l'inquiète, le roux n'a pas semblé reconnaître ce prénom alors qu'il s'agit tout de même de son frère aîné ! Le brun plisse les yeux, se posant alors tout un tas de question. Après quelques minutes de souffrance visible, le roux semble se calmer, laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Gaara souffre, tout son corps le tiraille. Il a remarqué en se levant ce matin, les nombreuses cicatrices qui le cisaillent un peu partout. Traces rouges sur sa peau de neige. Le ventre du roux gargouille bruyamment et il n'en faut pas plus à l'Uchiwa pour se lever et partir dans la cuisine. Malgré un signe d'invitation à le suivre, le roux refuse de bouger. C'est donc seul que Sasuke se rend dans la cuisine. Il fouille ses placards et en sort quelques brioches encore moelleuses, de quoi ravir le rouquin.

Gaara prend suspicieusement une brioche des mains du brun accroupit face à lui. En temps normal, jamais il n'aurait accepter de la nourriture provenant d'un inconnu, mais là c'est différent. Blessé, apeuré et affamé, il ne peut faire le difficile.

- _Que t'est-il arrivé ?_ Murmure doucement Sasuke, comme pour ne pas effrayé l'étrange créature qu'est le ressortissant de Suna.

Silence. Peut être que les cordes vocales du roux ont été touché, se dit le brun en mâchant sa brioche. Le roux à l'air totalement perdu, fixant tantôt Sasuke tantôt la fenêtre. En effet, le Sabaku ne sait absolument pas ce qui lui vaut cet état désastreux, à vrai dire il ne parvient même pas à se souvenir de son nom. Bon sang, lui qui aime tout maîtriser tout le temps se retrouve perdu, ce qui l'effraie et le rend encore plus instable émotionnellement que d'habitude. Et puis ce mec bizarre là, qui le fixe comme s'il était une chose étrange. Agacé, le roux se lève et avance un pieds pour s'éloigner, mais ses blessures le lui interdisent, et le voilà à nouveau vautré sur le sol. Ses dents se serrent, pourquoi ne peut-il même plus tenir debout ? Il se sent si las, si fatigué.

\- _Tu dois te reposer et reprendre des forces avant de rentrer chez toi_ , marmonne le brun, assit en tailleur dans un coin.

Sasuke vit mal le manque d'intérêt du roux à son égard. C'est vrai quoi, d'habitude personne ne lui résiste, il est toujours le centre du monde. Et là ce fichu punk gothique l'ignore. Ce coup ci, il ne se lève pas pour l'aider, puisque de toute façon le sable va l'en empêcher. Il le regarde galérer à se redresser pour finalement s'adosser au mur, essoufflé. Le roux entoure ses jambes pliées de ses bras et pose son front sur ses genoux. Dans cette position, le brun à tout le loisir qu'il veut pour l'admirer, ne risquant alors pas de croiser la route des deux pupilles qui lui glacent le sang. Gaara n'est pas très grand, sans doute la taille de Shikamaru voir même un peu moins. Il est d'une maigreur à faire peur, sans doute du à son enfermement dans son cocon de sable. Ses cheveux rouge contrastent admirablement bien avec sa peau blanche. En résumé, il est tout à fait canon. Bien que son comportement rebute le jeune Uchiwa. On dirait une bête blessée. Mais Sasuke s'obstine malgré tout à l'apprivoiser, même si cela doit prendre des siècles. Reste une dernière chose à régler, le roux a-t-il réellement oublié son frère ? Si oui, qu'a-t-il pu oublier d'autre ? Très égoïstement, le brun apprécie l'idée que le roux soit amnésique, afin de pouvoir le garder pour lui.

Un petit bruit de respiration s'élève dans la chambre, Sasuke relève alors le visage de son magasine. Il est approximativement midi, et la tête dodelinante du Sabaku indique qu'il commence sa seconde nuit chez l'Uchiwa. Le brun laisse échapper un léger rire, voyant le roux qui s'affaisse lentement, toujours recroquevillé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son portable vibre alors, le nom de Naruto s'affichant sur l'écran. Sasuke grimace un peu, n'aillant aucune envie de sortir et de laisser Gaara seul ici. Mais à son plus grand soulagement, le message contient juste l'information du départ de Naruto pour quelques jours, celui ci profitant du pont scolaire pour aller passer du temps avec Iruka. Ce fameux Iruka est comme un père pour le blond, il l'a toujours bien soigné et aidé dans les moments compliqués. Sasuke est soulagé et repose son cellulaire, se perdant une fois de plus dans son magasine.

 **...dans la soirée...**

Une bonne odeur vient titiller les narines du blessé, qui dans un grognement (que Sasuke va regretter d'avoir raté vu son degrés de mignonneté) se relève et s'assied. Quand s'est-il endormit ? La chambre est vide, la nuit est tombée et son corps le lance toujours autant. Cependant, il se sent capable de tenir debout, et c'est desuite ce qu'il essaie de faire. D'abord chancelant, le roux se tient au mur et étire ses jambes aussi raides que des branches. Puis lentement, avec prudence, il se dirige vers la porte ouverte. L'odeur provient d'en bas. Peut être est-ce un piège ? Mais tant pis bordel, il a trop faim. Toujours aussi doucement, le rouquin descend les marches avec la discrétion d'un chat, prêt à fuir s'il le faut.

De son côté, le brun s'active en cuisine, bien décidé à remettre sur pieds son locataire. Il lui a concocté un plat bien riche composé de fromage, de bœuf et de tout un tas de choses grasses. Tiens, d'ailleurs quand on parle du loup. Il sent une présence qui se rapproche, signe que le Sabaku est sortit de son hibernation. L'Uchiwa se tourne vers lui avec un léger sourire, n'étant lui non plus pas vraiment démonstratif. Le roux semble une fois de plus l'ignorer, s'approchant simplement de la poêle d'où s'échappe cette si bonne odeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents sont à table, enfin plus ou moins puisque Gaara s'est assis sur la table et mange avec son bol sur les genoux. Chose qui surprend une fois de plus Sasuke. Décidément, ce rouquin lui réserve bien des surprises.

- _Dis moi, Gaara, tes blessures ne te font pas trop souffrir ?_

Gaara ? Est-ce moi ? Se questionne alors le roux. Et il en déduit que oui puisqu'ils ne sont que deux dans la pièce. Le rouquin cache son trouble mais sent le monde se dérober sous ses pieds, alors il referme brusquement sa main sur le dossier de la chaise la plus proche, comme pour se rattraper à ce monde. Le Sabaku déglutit lentement, s'il ne se souvient même pas de qui il est, alors comment va-t-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Enfin, s'il a bien un chez lui..

Sasuke remarque le changement brutal dans le regard du roux, et commence lui aussi à se poser des questions sur les souvenirs restant du blessé. Il ne prête pas vraiment attention à l'absence de réponse, commençant à s'y faire malgré lui.

Le repas se poursuit dans un silence pesant. Sasuke n'est pas un grand bavard, et le roux semble l'être encore moins. Ça promet. Lorsque tout deux en ont fini avec les calories, le brun s'occupe brièvement de la vaisselle. Gaara lui se creuse les méninges à la recherche d'informations, mais visiblement l'inconnu face à lui en connaît déjà plus que lui même à son propre sujet. Finalement, l'Uchiwa essuie ses mains sur son jean et se tourne vers le roux, croisant alors ses bras sur son torse.

\- _Comme j'suppose que poil de carotte va pas vouloir que je l'aide, le kit de soin est dans la salle de bain._

Le roux hausse un sourcil, tient, voilà que le brun se révèle un peu moins culcul qu'il ne prévoyait de l'être. Intérieurement, le Sabaku s'en réjouit, ne supportant pas les personnes niaises et gentilles. Loin de se vexer, bien que le surnom évoquant un certain légume ne le flatte guère, Gaara se dirige vers la salle de bain et s'installe afin de soigner les dernières plaies non cicatrisées. Quelques flash lui reviennent de temps en temps. Une blonde, avec des couettes. Une silhouette noire avec des oreilles de chat. Mais le mal de crâne revient bien vite à la charge, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur. C'est comme si quelque chose en lui tentait de s'exprimer et ce de la plus violente des manière. Cependant, le roux est loin d'être une petite nature et malgré son corps affaiblit, son mental n'en reste pas moins inflexible. Il repousse sans mal son assaillant interne et retrouve peu à peu une respiration normale.

Pendant que le Sabaku fait mumuse avec les pansements, l'Uchiwa est sortit faire un petit tour du quartier afin de s'isoler pour réfléchir. Le trop plein de sentiments en lui commence à l'épuiser moralement. Lui qui a toujours été un mec mystérieux et prudent, il s'inquiète fortement d'être en proie à un quelconque Genjutsu. Après tout, jamais il ne s'était comporté de la sorte avec un inconnu. Cela ne lui ressemble pas. Vraiment pas. Une technique d'illusion lui semble alors comme la réponse à ses tourments. Cependant, il ne parvient pas à s'en persuader lui même, sentant quelque chose en lui qui est bien plus fort qu'une vulgaire technique. Un sentiment d'attachement fort, alors que ce n'est qu'un inconnu rencontré quelques jours plus tôt. Grognon, Sasuke poursuit sa marche nocturne, espérant trouver des réponses à ses problèmes.

Il est environ minuit lorsque le roux originaire de Suna se rend compte de l'absence du brun, mieux vaut tard que jamais hein. Il se relève de son lit de sable aménagé et regarde par la fenêtre. Cela le surprend lui même. En temps normal jamais il ne se serait soucié de savoir où se trouve l'Uchiwa. D'ailleurs il ne se souvient même pas de son prénom. Bref, agacé par sa propre fragilité, Gaara retourne dans son petit nid douillet. Bien entendu qu'il n'a pas l'intention de passer une nouvelle nuit dans le lit du brun. Et puis quoi encore. Cependant, en bon insomniaque, le roux ne parvient pas à s'endormir et guette alors le retour du brun.

Ce n'est que trois bonnes heures plus tard qu'un bruit tire Gaara de ses songes. La porte. Une silhouette fine entre mais ce qui interpelle le jeune de Suna, sont les yeux étrangement rouges de Sasuke. Cela ne dure qu'un fraction de seconde si bien qu'il se dit avoir mal vu. Le brun s'allonge sur son lit, épuisé. Celui ci n'arrivant pas à s'ôter ses questions du crâne, il a passé deux bonnes heures à dépenser son énergie dans une large panel de techniques ninja. Autant lier l'utile à l'agréable, se défouler et progresser. C'est donc un Sasuke totalement hors service qui se glisse sous ses couvertures, après avoir constaté la distance installée par le roux durant son absence. Ma foi, s'il veut dormir par terre grand bien lui en fasse.

Au petit matin, Gaara est le premier réveillé, en même temps quand on somnole une heure par nuit, on est toujours le premier dans tout. Y compris dans la largeur des cernes. Profitant du sommeil visiblement profond de son hôte, le roux se décide à prendre une douche. Il fait comme chez lui donc, partant dans la petite pièce avant de retirer ses vêtements. Sans aucune gêne, le Sabaku à emprunter quelques fringues à l'Uchiwa, et si cela ne lui plait pas, et bien tant pis.

L'eau chaude coule sur le corps pâle et blessé du jeune homme, quelle délicieuse sensation. Il pourrait rester des heures ainsi. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait en étant enfant. Il s'amusait de longues heures dans sa baignoire, humidifiant son sable et créant de petits châteaux. Mais ça bien sûr, il ne s'en souvient pas. D'ailleurs, le jeune roux profite de ce calme et cette solitude afin de se plonger dans les moindres bribes de souvenir qui veulent bien lui revenir. Malheureusement, trop peu de choses lui reviennent et c'est un vrai supplice.

Réveillé par le bruit de la douche, Sasuke constate l'absence du roux, ce qui est plutôt normal car il se doute bien que la douche ne s'est pas allumée toute seule. Il se sent plus serein après s'être défoulé comme un fou la veille, mais ses interrogations n'ont pas disparu pour autant. Deux options s'offrent à lui. Premièrement, il peut descendre préparer le petit-déjeuner. Secondement, il peut se rendre dans la salle de bain et brusquer un peu le roux afin de tenter d'obtenir une réaction. La seconde solution est la meilleure, n'oublions pas de lier l'utile à l'agréable, n'est-ce pas ?

Aussitôt pensé aussi fait, l'Uchiwa pousse la porte non sans un bruit afin que le roux ait conscience de sa présence et se retrouve, il l'espère, totalement chamboulé. Le brun commence donc à attacher son bandeau et à se regarder un peu dans la glace, attendant que le roux daigne réagir. Et l'attente ne fut pas longue puisque quelques minutes plus tard, l'eau se coupe et le rideau s'ouvre.

Aaaah si seulement vous aviez vu la tête de Sasuke à ce moment là, le pauvre brun prit à son propre piège. En effet Gaara, en mec peu renseigné des coutumes et tabou de la société, ne ressent qu'une forte indifférence face à la présence de Sasuke. Le roux sort de la baignoire et s'habille, ignorant parfaitement la présence du brun, qui lui déglutit difficilement en essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose. Le roux hausse un sourcil en voyant que le brun, totalement paniqué, est entrain de mettre du savon sur sa brosse à dent. Un tantinet amusé, il faut bien l'avouer, le Sabaku quitte la pièce, laissant à l'Uchiwa le plaisir de se brosser les dents au savon d'Oto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salouuuuu, me revoici avec le chapitre 5 ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis c:**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Il est environ deux heures du matin, lorsque Gaara se réveille en sursaut, tiré de son sommeil par un cauchemar des plus troublant. Effrayé, seul sur son lit de sable, il se redresse et frotte sa nuque, essayant de se répéter en boucle que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Cependant, la peur refuse de le quitter, et le plus silencieusement possible, le roux s'allonge contre Sasuke, dans son petit lit une place. Le brun ronchonne et bouge mais ne semble pas se réveiller. Tant mieux, se dit le roux. Le Sabaku ferme ses yeux, au chaud et moins seul, avant de se laisser retomber dans un sommeil bien plus léger cette fois ci.

Au petit matin, l'Uchiwa ouvre ses yeux, dérangé par les rayons de soleil qui filtrent à travers les volets. Dans un soupir agacé, il se redresse et frotte ses yeux encore endormis avant de remarquer une masse contre lui. C'est avec stupéfaction qu'il découvre le visage d'un Gaara endormi. Il semble si calme, on pourrait le croire mort. Le brun ne peut s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Peu importe les raisons aillant poussées le roux à venir dans son lit, l'Uchiwa en est ravi.

Dans la plus grande discrétion possible, le brun enjambe son locataire et part dans la salle de bain afin de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Aujourd'hui, il va devoir sortir s'entraîner avec Naruto et Sakura, et cela ne l'enchante pas vraiment. Naruto va le surcharger d'attentions bien trop mignonnes à son goût, et Sakura ne va pas cesser de geindre son nom en le suivant partout. Autant dire que Sasuke préfère de loin l'idée de rester au calme avec le timide et renfermé roux.

Gaara dort toujours lorsque l'Uchiwa, dégoûté de ne pas avoir pu lui parler avant de partir, quitte les lieux pour rejoindre Kakashi sensei. Le brun traîne des pieds dans la rue, ses mains dans ses poches. Il ne faut pas longtemps avant qu'un cri suraiguë ne se fasse entendre : Sakura.

\- _Sasuke-kun ! Sasukeeee-kuuuuun !_ Beugle la jeune fille en accourant vers lui. En sortant avec Naruto, le brun avait espéré faire fuir toutes les filles qui le collent d'un peu trop près, mais cela n'aura fait que les motiver encore plus. Les filles sont incompréhensibles.

\- _Sakura._

\- _ça fait longtemps ! Tu vas bien ?_

Le brun hoche la tête en guise de réponse, se fichant de lui retourner la question.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto débarque et se jette sur son petit ami, glissant sa main dans la nuque de l'Uchiwa avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Sasuke se laisse faire, se demandant cependant depuis quelques temps, si leur relation n'est pas en trop dans sa vie. L'uzumaki lui, est ravi de retrouver son Sasuke. Il s'empresse de lui prendre la main et affiche fièrement aux yeux de tous, que le brun est en sa possession.

A l'autre bout du village, deux yeux turquoise s'ouvrent sur une chambre vide. Gaara se redresse lentement et frotte sa tignasse de sang, se demandant où à bien pu passer son hôte. Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel, c'est étrange pour lui d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps. Cela ne lui ressemble pas. Mais au moins, il se sent en meilleure forme que les jours précédents.

Après avoir fait un tour dans la maison, le Sabaku en conclut que le brun est bel et bien partit quelque part, le laissant alors seul. Tant mieux. Le roux fouille les placards, en sortant quelques petits trucs à manger. Il compte bien profiter d'être seul pour se plonger dans ses pensées et ainsi, peut être faire ressortir quelques vieux souvenirs.

De son côté, Sasuke s'ennuie. Comme souvent d'ailleurs. Kakashi-sensei leur explique comment gérer au mieux leur flux de chakra, et autant dire que l'Uchiwa n'est pas passionné par cet exercice. Sakura, comme toujours, joue la bonne élève, non sans venir régulièrement coller le brun pour diverses raisons bidons. L'Uzumaki se prend au jeu et décide de terminer l'exercice le premier, afin de se vanter devant Sasuke, mais pour le moment le blond est de loin le plus inexpérimenté.

A l'heure du repas, les trois étudiants mangent ensemble, à même le sol.

\- _Sas'ke, tu veux goûter mes nouveaux ramens ? J'ai amélioré la recette précédente car il y a avait trop de légumes,_ lance le blond avec son éternel flux de paroles.

\- _Non_ , se contente alors de répondre l'intéressé, qui préfère de loin manger ses onigiri.

Le repas se passe dans un calme assez rare étant donné la présence du blond. Mais l'Uzumaki est pensif. Sasuke semble s'éloigner de lui, or, le blond ne parvient pas à comprendre pourquoi. Après tout, il n'a pas changé de comportement et ne s'est pas prit la tête avec lui. Alors pourquoi le brun semble-t-il si distant depuis quelques jours ? Son regard se perd et atterrit sur Sakura. Non, impossible que Sasuke ait finalement choisit de porter son attention sur cette fille. Hein ? Le blond déglutit, assaillit de questions qu'il n'ose pas poser.

La nuit est tombée depuis quelques heures quand l'Uchiwa rentre enfin chez lui, pressé de retrouvé son mystère favoris. Il pousse la porte de sa maison et cherche du regard la tignasse de feu de Gaara. Aucun signe de lui dans la cuisine. Le brun monte à l'étage pour chercher dans sa chambre et tombe nez à nez avec deux billes turquoises qui le figent sur place. Le roux, l'aillant entendu rentré, descendait lui aussi à sa rencontre. Les deux jeunes adolescents, gênés de voir leurs intentions identiques, rougissent légèrement avant que le roux ne reprennent son habituel masque de glace. Puis quelque chose de fou se passe, quelque chose que Sasuke n'attendait plus vraiment. Gaara ouvre sa bouche et laisse sortir une voix étonnamment grave et effrayante pour quelqu'un de son âge.

\- _Dis moi qui je suis_ , lâche le roux sans aucune intonation.

Sasuke reste un instant figé face à cette voix, puis cligne des yeux et semble se reprendre. Si le roux ose enfin avouer sa perte de mémoire et donc sa potentielle faiblesse, c'est sans doute que le brun n'est plus un danger à ses yeux, enfin c'est du moins ce que se dit Sasuke.

- _J..Je ne connais que ton nom._

Quel acte égoïste. Sasuke le sait. Mais il ne peut se résigner à avouer au roux qu'il connaît une partie de sa famille et l'endroit d'où il vient. Le roux s'en irait sans aucun doute sur le champ. Et ça, l'Uchiwa le refuse.

\- _Tu mens_ , lance le Sabaku avec un regard un tantinet agressif.

\- _Prouve le._

La réponse est osée, et Sasuke la regrette un instant. Mais le roux ne semble pas s'en vexer, et, retourne dans la chambre. L'Uchiwa hésite un instant avant de le suivre, aillant envie de profiter de ce soudain retour de voix pour questionner son locataire.

\- _Tu peux rester ici. Mais tu devrais éviter de sortir, tant qu'on ne sait pas qui tu es. Tu as faim ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_

Nouveau silence, le roux semble une fois de plus refuser de répondre. Le brun grince des dents, ne supportant pas ce manque d'attention de la part du Sabaku. L'Uchiwa envoie son bras dans une pile de livres qui tombe dans un bruit sourd, et tourne les talons, vraiment vexé et agacé de l'attitude du roux. Gaara sursaute légèrement face au bruit, ne s'attendant pas à une réaction aussi violente de la part de Sasuke. Certes, le roux n'est pas doué en relations humaines, mais il sait reconnaître quand quelqu'un est énervé. Mais bon, tant pis se dit-il, après tout, il est un mec solitaire non ? Hm, alors pourquoi ressent-il comme un manque lorsque le brun n'est pas à ses côtés ?

Sasuke, furax, décroche son portable lorsque celui ci entonne une petite musique. Il ne prête pas vraiment attention à qui ose le déranger, et répond d'une voix peu amicale.

\- _Ouais ?_

\- _Sasuke ?_ S'exclame une petite voix surprise par tant d'agressivité.

\- _Ah, Naruto. Tu veux quoi ?_

Un long silence s'installe dans la conversation, Naruto se sent si mal d'entendre Sasuke lui parler ainsi, et l'Uchiwa lui, n'a guère envie de faire semblant ce soir.

 _\- Je voulais savoir si mon petit-ami voulait sortir avec moi ce soir, mais je réalise soudainement que mon petit-ami n'en vaut pas la peine._

Et avant que Sasuke ait pu répondre, le blond raccroche. Le brun se sent mal, ok il est énervé, mais il sait bien qu'il n'aurait pas du parler ainsi à Naruto. Même si ses sentiments envers le blond semblent disparaître, il n'en reste pas moins attaché à lui et ne veut pas le faire souffrir. Résigné, l'Uchiwa enfile ses chaussures afin de partir résoudre le problème avec Naruto, quand une silhouette se dessine devant lui. Il relève ses yeux noirs et tombe sur un Gaara qui semble un peu mal à l'aise, sans doute gêné de devoir faire le premier pas. Le roux se frotte la nuque, fixant l'Uchiwa.

\- _Mh, en fait j'ai faim._

Le regard turquoise ne parvient pas à soutenir celui qui lui fait face, et se perd quelque part derrière l'épaule de Sasuke. Devant tant de gêne, le brun se sent attendrit et se calme instantanément. Un dilemme s'offre alors à lui. Rester et passer du temps avec Gaara, en laissant Naruto se morfondre seul chez lui, ou partir réconforter le blond et laisser le roux seul, en sachant qu'il va sans doute mal le prendre et se braquer à nouveau. Sasuke pèse longuement le pour et le contre, se perdant sans s'en rendre compte dans les yeux turquoise du roux. Il se sent comme happé par ce regard et ne parvient pas à se résoudre à le quitter. Il désobéit à sa raison et écoute son cœur, et ce pour la première fois de sa vie. En effet, l'Uchiwa retire ses chaussures et part dans la cuisine, suivit de près par un roux qui, sous sa coque de sable couvrant son visage, a les jours qui virent au rouge.

Le repas avec le roux s'est bien passé, Gaara est en réalité bien plus doux et attachant qu'il n'y paraît lorsqu'il laisse un peu tomber son armure de glace. Visiblement, l'originaire de Suna fait des efforts considérables, et Sasuke fond sous ses yeux hypnotiseurs.

- _Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher, mais tu peux rester debout si tu veux, ça ne me dérangera pas,_ lance le brun en sortant à son tour de la salle de bain.

Le roux relève ses yeux de son tas de sable et jette un regard au lit de l'Uchiwa. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Gaara a envie de dormir avec Sasuke. Et le roux n'en peut plus d'être toujours sur ses gardes. Il a, depuis quelques heures, décidé que le brun ne serait pas une source de danger, et que par conséquent, avec lui, il pouvait être lui même. Alors certes, il faut du temps au roux pour s'habituer à être lui même auprès de quelqu'un, mais il y parvient plus aisément qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Vêtu d'un pull de Sasuke, le roux se lève et vient s'allonger sous les couvertures, se laissant rejoindre par son hôte. L'Uchiwa s'autorise un sourire et se couche à son tour, aillant alors totalement oublié Naruto. Les lumières éteintes, Sasuke discerne encore les deux billes turquoise de roux qui le fixent. Gêné, il se tourne et fait face au mur, fermant ses yeux pour s'endormir quand deux bras viennent entourer sa taille. Le cœur de l'Uchiwa s'arrête alors de battre un instant. Une sensation de chaleur l'envahit dans sa cage thoracique. Wow. Il se sent bien. Terriblement bien. Les bras du roux lui offrent un sentiment que jamais le brun n'avait ressentit auparavant. Il se sent stupidement heureux.

Et il n'est pas le seul. Gaara à longuement peser le pour et le contre avant de timidement se faire violence. En réalité, son esprit le désirait mais son corps le bloquait. Pourtant, il a réussi. Ses bras entourent le corps chaud et rassurant du brun. C'est sans doute la première fois que le Sabaku prend du plaisir à avoir un contact avec quelqu'un. Il se sent apaisé. Ses yeux se ferment alors et il garde Sasuke contre lui. Le brun quand à lui, aimerait bien se tourner face au roux, mais il se retient, de peur de briser cet instant. Les deux adolescents s'endorment ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, découvrant pour l'un que les contacts physiques peuvent être agréables, et pour l'autre, que son cœur à depuis quelques temps choisit sa cible.


End file.
